


Luxuria

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Devil! Tony, Dirty Talk, Father! Stephen, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, bottom Stephen Strange, 口交, 女装, 窒息, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: pwp，恶魔铁x神父奇





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [宅内什么（weibo）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%AE%85%E5%86%85%E4%BB%80%E4%B9%88%EF%BC%88weibo%EF%BC%89).



> 警告：OOC！pwp！女装！肛塞！窒息！口交！肛交！Dirty Talk！  
> 备注：梗来自于神仙小画家宅哥，我只是一个看完簧图心潮澎湃向她要来授权的垃圾写手  
> 其他：圣诞节快乐！！！！！！

 

 

 

[宅哥原图微博链接](https://www.weibo.com/3567582225/H8u1g2jUO?type=comment#_rnd1545761819904) 感谢宅哥授权！

 

 

 

 

 

*

恶魔踏入大教堂时，首先闻到了人类情欲的气味。

这座城市、甚至整个国家都已堕落，昔日辉煌的大教堂的哥特尖顶立在夕阳余晖之中，拉长的阴影指向城市每一个灰暗落败的角落，冷漠与贪婪滋生罪恶和死亡，像慢性病般和时间一同吞噬了城市的旧日荣光。人们停止祈祷，停止忏悔，在大教堂的钟声下穿过污水纵流的街道，那苍凉、喑哑、低沉的钟声除了提醒时间外再无任何意义。大教堂曾经是整座城市的骄傲，如今它也衰落了：外墙发灰，甚至镀了青苔，内里壁画大片脱落，花窗肮脏，连带着所剩不多的神职人员一同感染了荒凉破败。恶魔太熟悉这里了——大教堂衰落到甚至无法将他阻拦在外，他抬头看这座曾花费数十年建造而成的大教堂，夕阳已经落至尖顶之下，使它变成纯黑的可怖狰狞，变成恶魔的游乐园。  
他猜里面又有一个猎物正等着他，可能是个修女，也可能是个神父。

 

重重老旧的木制长椅前，一位身量修长的“修女”正捧着经文，赤脚跪在神像之下，血红余晖透过花窗和彩色马赛克，在纯白修女袍上晕染成不洁的颜色。恶魔深深吸了几口充斥着情欲味道的空气——这其实是个男人，恶魔玩味地舔了舔嘴唇，他的气味，他的心跳，还有正在出汗的皮肤，即使他装作正在诵经，等待的却不是他的神明，而是恶魔。

恶魔没有走过去。他突然出现在神像下，“修女”惊得跌坐在地，一截小腿从不合身的修女袍下露出来。恶魔认出这是一位这里的神父：他对神父的高超医术和放浪的私生活略有耳闻。情欲的味道比之前浓烈百倍，自神父的皮肤蒸腾而上，那闻起来是如此之好，就像祭坛上的刚被屠宰的羔羊。神父看起来完全准备好了自己：他湿润的嘴唇，发红的脸颊，修过的胡须，为了引诱恶魔他甚至穿了修女袍，袍下暗示着赤裸的腿，布料紧紧绷在胸膛上，恶魔用指甲一划就能让神父彻底打开。恶魔忍不住伸手抓住神父光滑的脚腕，另只手掐住他的下巴，拇指从胡子滑向嘴唇。

“您的姐妹知道您为了当恶魔的婊子偷穿她的衣服吗，神父？”

 

恶魔的棕色眼睛牢牢锁定了斯蒂芬，他的手牢牢抓着斯蒂芬的脚踝，赤裸的褐色身躯和象征淫欲的羊角提醒斯蒂芬这正是他所受教育中需提防的大敌，他应该握住经文和十字架，诵经击退恶魔。可斯蒂芬知道自己想要这个。他听过那些传闻，从他出生的偏僻乡村一直到他任职的城市，恶魔淫邪的故事始终回荡在耳边。如今他真的面对着恶魔，甚至不能将自己的欲望藏在兜帽下。是的，他就是为这个等在这里的。他颤抖的手握不住胸前的十字架。

“我的姐妹会宽恕我的。”为了与恶魔交孃他甚至作了一番准备。斯蒂芬伸舌舔了舔恶魔带着尖锐指甲的拇指，无法控制地想这只手曾从多少躯体中掏出心脏，这令他更兴奋了，忍不住吞下恶魔的手指模仿口交。

恶魔拔出手指，发出“啵”的一声。“别急，神父。”他颇感兴趣地说，掐着斯蒂芬的下巴又将他仔细打量，“你真是我见过最主动的神父了。”

“我当神父只是为了谋生。”斯蒂芬说。他被恶魔禁锢着，不能乱动，仍然保持着当时跌坐在地的姿势。这让他体内塞着的东西进入得更深了。恶魔的温度比人类更高，除了抓着他右脚腕的手，斯蒂芬感受到恶魔微热的尾巴撩开了修女袍，缠住他左脚腕，上面的棱角令斯蒂芬胡思乱想。

 

恶魔觉得神父有趣极了。即使他还年轻，只活了几百年，年龄无法与地狱的大恶魔们相比，但人类的生命太短暂了，他已经见过足够多的人类——神父显然会是他在时间长河中记住的一个人类。他非常好看，胡子也是恶魔喜欢的类型，而眼睛的虹膜像某种名贵的蓝绿色宝石，恶魔掰过他的脸，让夕阳最后的余晖消失在他眼睛里，恶魔甚至想用自己蛇般的舌头去舔神父的眼睛。

“所以我要怎么称呼您？医生？婊子？”恶魔戏谑地使用敬语，松开了钳着神父下巴的手，另一只手顺着修女袍遮掩的赤裸双腿向上摸。过去前来与他交欢的修女们通常更矜持，毕竟她们不被允许牵手，不被允许展示裸体，当然也不被允许有性。神父们也有着种种限制——但这个神父显然是个中老手，他沐浴过，皮肤上涂了浸泡过香料的油，恶魔摘下神父的兜帽，在他颈间深深吸了一口香气晕染后的情欲气息，开始舔舐这一小块光滑可口的皮肤，同时一只手在修女袍下毫无遮拦地顺着腿向上抚摸——那双腿同样涂过油。神父急促地吸气，恶魔满足地裹了一口神父的颈侧，确定明天这里会留下一个无法消失的吻痕。

“你把自己准备得很好。”恶魔说，手指在吻痕上用力摁下，“我决定奖励你我的印记，明天之后这座城市里的所有人都会知道你成了恶魔的婊子。”

 

“斯蒂芬。”斯蒂芬闭上了眼睛，将一切顾虑抛在身后，只能感受到恶魔自地狱带来的最纯粹原始的欲望在他身体里流淌，“叫我斯蒂芬。”他停了一下，“求你。”

恶魔猛地停住了，眯起眼睛。斯蒂芬感觉恶魔的手（或者叫爪子更贴切）暗示性地放在喉咙上。“这是你的真名？”

斯蒂芬点点头，恶魔的手收紧了，斯蒂芬感觉自己的弱点和生命完全被恶魔握住了，他想挣扎，可恶魔力大无穷，另一只手按着他的腿，并且温度越来越高，像是烙铁。呼吸越来越难，斯蒂芬忍不住伸出满是伤疤的手想扒开恶魔掐在喉咙上的手，但他做不到。

“你告诉恶魔你的真名，还对着恶魔祈求——”恶魔嘶嘶地说，“这下连你的神也救不了你了。”

那只手牢牢收紧，斯蒂芬无法挣脱，他眼前的视野越来越暗，缺氧的感觉在他肢体中跳窜，朦胧间所有的感官将一切刺激都转为了快感，向着阴茎冲去——然后斯蒂芬突然能呼吸了，他头倒在恶魔肩膀上咳了几下，恶魔并未逼他到极限，而现在他能感到恶魔坚硬炙热的性器正抵着他的腿。

在剧烈的心跳中，恶魔撩开了斯蒂芬的头发，在他耳边低语，“幸好，我有求必应。”

 

下一秒恶魔就撕开了修女袍，将神父的腿暴露在空气中。斯蒂芬低声惊呼一声，瞪大眼睛，不知所措地看着恶魔。恶魔被他的惊慌取悦，伸手拉高斯蒂芬的一条腿，手紧紧抓着斯蒂芬的脚腕，舌头顺着膝盖后侧舔到大腿内侧，尾巴则摩擦着另一边大腿的内测，这一处皮肤娇嫩，带来的感觉也强烈，由阴茎传来的麝香气味越来越浓，恶魔好奇般用舌头刮过睾丸和会阴，那里因激动而潮湿，渗出浓郁的情欲味道。恶魔最喜欢这种强烈的原始欲望，他将斯蒂芬侧过来，想要用舌头将神父完全舔开，撩开袍子，却看到了后穴正塞着一个铁质器具，深埋在里面，褶皱漂亮地舒展收紧着。

斯蒂芬应该是从这暂停中感知到了恶魔已经发现他做的手脚，剧烈颤抖了一下，恶魔知道他快到了，将肛塞稍稍拔出了一点后立刻按得更深。

“我做了一点准备……毕竟我等的是一个恶魔……”斯蒂芬扭动着，喘息着说，试图用阴茎磨蹭撕破的袍子来缓解自己，恶魔当然不要轻易放过这个婊子：想想吧，这个神父刚刚一直跪在他的神的面前，屁股里却一直插着为恶魔准备的肛塞。恶魔轻盈地翻身站起来，将神父重新拉至跪坐，动作的变化牵动了肛塞，让斯蒂芬发出了一声长而响亮的呻吟，那声音在破败空荡的大教堂内回荡，像整点的钟声般响亮。

 

“你的神都能听到你的呻吟了。”恶魔指了指哥特尖顶，那布置象征了神在人世的权威，更是为了方便请神聆听人的祈求。斯蒂芬甚至没有抬头寻找玫瑰窗中的月亮——那是整座城市所剩不多的纯洁——他只渴求地盯着恶魔的性器。恶魔把挺立的性器放在斯蒂芬嘴边，斯蒂芬立刻急切地吞下，第一下就试图塞到最深处甚至呛出眼泪。恶魔早就看出了他对口交情有独钟，他扯住斯蒂芬的头发，控制他的节奏，享受喉咙处肌肉收缩为他带来的快感。同时尾巴缠住了神父后穴的的肛塞末端，稍一用力，拔掉了肛塞，发出响亮的一声，听起来放了足够多的润滑。

斯蒂芬抬起眼睛，茫然地看着恶魔，嘴里还含着恶魔的阴茎，唾液顺着唇边滑下。恶魔确信今晚自己会操坏这个人类，他将尾巴直接捅进去，同时开始干斯蒂芬的嘴。

 

斯蒂芬等这个已经等了一两个小时，他感觉自己已经跪不住了，一波波的快感让他不住颤抖。他的肠道紧紧包裹着带有棱角的尾巴，它在里面又转又扭不断抽插，每碰撞到前列腺，快感便冲得他视野发白；而他的嘴被恶魔不逊于传闻的尺寸完全撑开，口腔鼻腔塞满了麝香味。他仰着头勉强承受着恶魔的撞击，胸膛上的十字架吊坠因为晃动的身体而不断跳动着；他的手无助地抓着地面，阴茎随着身体的摇摆蹭着破碎的袍摆。他感觉自己被完全使用了，被完全填满，情欲塞满了身体内的每个角落；腐败没落的教廷，毫无希望的城市，他人无法治愈的顽疾和无法挽回的死亡，和他自己永远不会痊愈的手——白日里困扰他的思绪全部消散了。快感一波叠着一波，斯蒂芬失神地看着正前方的神像底座，泪水逐渐积满他的眼眶，他就快到了——

恶魔突然拔出阴茎和尾巴，俯下身恶狠狠地亲吻神父，堵住他喉咙间不满的呻吟。“你想要什么？告诉我。用你的灵魂来换，我有求必应。”  
斯蒂芬摇着头，伸手想纾解自己烧灼的欲望，却被恶魔按住双手，他继续无意识地摇头，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。恶魔伸舌舔掉了泪水，他的舌头像蛇一样带着分叉，但斯蒂芬除了欲望外已经没有任何其他感受了，他也没有听清恶魔刚刚所说，只是低声重复着自己的欲望。

“让我射……”他难耐地喃喃着。

 

恶魔松开手，直接就着神父的跪姿插了进去，斯蒂芬立刻射了出来，瘫在恶魔的阴茎上。恶魔搂住他，让他靠在自己的胸膛上休息，神父侧着头，露出恶魔留下的漂亮的吻痕。“成交了，神父。”恶魔舔着神父的耳廓，指甲顺着胸口横向划开修女袍，同时划断了项链，十字架掉在地上。从布料的裂口中露出挺立的乳尖，已经被磨得红肿，恶魔用指甲一掐就掐出了血和斯蒂芬的呻吟，“您现在是独属于恶魔的婊子了。”

斯蒂芬想挣扎却被捏住乳尖，动弹不得，“这契约不成立，我刚才不清醒——”

“你过去侍奉的神难道没有警告过你们，恶魔最擅长诱骗吗？”恶魔耐心地说，抬起手指，舔了舔指尖的血，“而且这契约很公平，我会彻底填满你，甚至我能让你尝到你在人世间不敢想象的快乐，让你像女人一样怀孕哺乳，当然你会诞下的也将是恶魔，而我会彻底榨干你，在你怀孕时把你按在地狱三头犬前操你，整个地狱的灵魂都排着队等着干你。”

 

斯蒂芬听后沉默了很久。他抬头看着他受难的神，恶魔耐心地等着他。那不再是他的神了，永远不是了。恶魔满足地闻到了斯蒂芬的味道开始变化，重新充满欲望。  
“你会吗？”斯蒂芬侧头问，他们终于交换了一个认真的亲吻，斯蒂芬的手摸过恶魔的羊角和羊耳。他闭了下眼睛，似乎下定决心，“你说你会填饱我？我们换个姿势，让我骑你。”

他今晚第一次真正背对神像。恶魔坐在那里，今晚未曾释放过的阴茎高高挺立着，斯蒂芬两腿分开跪在恶魔身侧，用手分开被充分使用过的臀瓣，慢慢在恶魔的阴茎上坐下去。这个姿势很深，斯蒂芬又出了一身汗，破碎的修女袍紧紧黏在他身上，恶魔的手钳着他的腰。他坐到底，恶魔的阴茎又烫又粗又长，令他几乎发不出声音，恶魔的棕色眼睛里也写满了欲望，斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，让月光洒满自己全身。

“你可以用那种绝迹的语言称呼我为安东尼奥。”恶魔突然说，“或者用现在的语言叫我安东尼。”

斯蒂芬向前靠，抵住了恶魔的额头，他睁开眼，对恶魔微微一笑，“托尼。”

 

 

——FIN——

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Luxuria：Lust（欲望）的拉丁语  
> * Anthonio（安东尼奥） - Anthony（安东尼） - Tony（托尼）：Anthonio应该是Anthony的拉丁形式，Tony是Anthony的昵称，此处欢迎捉虫


End file.
